Manufacturers have long relied on multiple methods for communicating with potential purchasers and users of the manufacturers' products. Such communications can serve various purposes, such as advertising and promoting the products, making required disclosures about the products, and providing instructions and other information helpful in using the products. While these types of communications can take place in a variety of locations, one prime location for such communications is on or in the vicinity of a product itself. For example, a manufacturer may print communications on product packaging, on inserts and instruction manuals, on signage placed next to the product, and in some cases on the product itself. Such locations allow communication with a potential purchaser about the product as the purchaser is actually contemplating the purchase of the product. Similarly, communications in such locations can provide a user of a product with ready access to information necessary or helpful in using the product.
While such communications are extremely useful and effective in promoting a manufacturer's products, the nature of their location inherently limits characteristics of the communication such as its length, content, and format. For example, communication of printed information on product packaging is effectively limited by the size of packaging and its finite surface area. In addition, information communicated through package inserts, instruction manuals, and the like may be sealed within product packaging and may not be available to potential purchasers considering purchasing a product. Signage for a product may not always be feasible in certain display environments, and may become separated from the product, thus limiting its effectiveness. Also, regardless of location, communications in printed format are fixed upon printing, and thus only provide a one-time communication that cannot be changed or manipulated without discarding the outdated printing (and corresponding packaging/product/signage/etc.) in favor of new printing.